callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a feature in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Similar in appearance to nametags, they show up on screen whenever a player gets a kill, completes an objective and so on. They are very customizable, with at least 594 possible titles in game. Titles can be anything from "F.N.G." to "Suppressor" to "Surgical". With the titles come a visual background that has something to do with the title. Also available for customization are emblems, of which there are 294. Emblems are little more than small pictures that are just another way to distinguish yourself from other players. Titles WARNING: This List is incomplete Picture description in italics Name of title in bold *'1st Lt.' - Reach 1st Lieutenant Class *'1st Sgt.' Digital camo- Reach Sergeant First Class *'1bullet2kills 'Bullet - Get collateral damage in a game i.e. (2 kills with 1 bullet) *'2Fast' Car wheel - 5 kills with Sleight of Hand (?) *'2.BADDDD '- Have an overall KD ratio above 2.00. *'3' - ? *'10 Thief' - ? *'Absentee Killer' - Get a Game Winning Killcam with a Sentry Gun *'Airborne' Steel with rivets & woman ''(getting the 'Hard Landing' challenge) *'All Pro''' - Get a Collateral Headshot *'All Your Base 'Aircraft carriers -Complete challenge Extreme Cruelty *'Accident Prone 'First aid equipment- X number of suicides# *'Angel of Death 'AC130s Call in 10 AC-130s *'Armed and Dangerous 'Magnum revolver- Complete challenge Bling Pro VI *'Art of Stealth '- ? *'Backfire'-? *'Backsmasher'- Complete Backsmasher challenge (Kill an enemy by hitting them in the back with a Riot Shield) *'Backstabber' - Knife someone from behind *'Bandolier '- kills with extended mag (unsure) completed without extended mags, possibly get X kills without firing any bullets (eg, use clays, grenades) *'Bite the Bullet' - 1000 kills with stopping power *'Blindfire '- Get X kills through a surface *'Bling Bling '- Complete Bling Pro V Challenge *'Blood Brothers 'Horizon with three men on horses- Saved teammate x number of times? *'Blood Money '- Blood splatter - ''Get payback with a headshot 5 times *'Blunt Trauma Marijuana leaves - Kill an enemy with a riot shield *'Bombshell '- Kill the bomb carrier in Sabotage *'''Boom Headshot ''Blood splatter''-LMG Expert II *'Booted '- Killed a couple of teammates *'Bow Down 'Samurai mask -'' Have the highest KDR at the end of a match *'Broken Arrow '- Possibly calling in an airstrike near teammates/your position *'Bulletproof Bullet - Absorb a total of 120,000/200,000(?) bullets with a riot shield *'Bullseye '- Headshot with Throwing Knife *'Catch Shrapnel '- ? (kills or be killed from frag grenades, or most grenade kill acolades) *'Charity Case '- Call in Emergency Airdrop Take a certain number of crates from friendly airdrops. *'''Cheater ''Pair of dice and Cards'' - ? *'Chick Magnet '- Call in 3 EMP's *'Cloak and Dagger 'Top hat, rabbit and magic wand - Wound and enemy with a gun then finish them off with a throwing dagger *'Companion Crate '- Complete Air Mail II challenge (call in 25 care packages) *'Completely Numb 'Butterfly ''-survive an attack that would normally kill you while under the influence of the Deathstreak: *Painkiller -? *'Concussive Barrage '- ? *'Crackin' Skulls '- set number of headshots *'DZ Clear Helicopter - has to do with the "Care Package" (get your Care package x'' amount of times) *'Deadline ''Headstones-'' ? *'Destroyer '- ? *'Devastator 'Striped -Complete Extreme Cruelty Challenge *'Dishes are Done '- ? *'Dish the Rock 'Snowmobiles- 10 assists in a game OR most assists in a game *'Disruptor 'Blue lense ''- Obtained by completing Scrambler Pro I challenge. *'Double Down Pair of dice- Kill two enemies in a row (the second enemy you kill must be immediately after the first one you killed) *'''Drifter ''Car ''- Destroy a car *'Dronekiller '-last kill in a match with a Predator Drone *'Early Detection '- ? *'Enemy with benefits '- Group hug challenge, sticky an enemy and kill at least two people with the grenade *'Excalibur'- 100 knife kills *'Extreme 'Skateboard ''- ? *'FAL Unlock all attachments *'''F.N.G. Desert camo - Unlocked from start *'FAMAS '- Unlock all attachments *'Faceoff 'Big gun - ? *'Fast Track '-? *'Finishing Touch' - Get the winning kill in a match with a Precision Airstrike *'Flying Tank 'Pave Low - Call in X>5 (Possibly 10, definately more than 5) Pave Lows (Unconfirmed) *'Flyswatter 'Helicopters ''- Shoot down an enemy helicopter *'Frag Out '- Complete Grenade Kill I challenge (kill 10 enemies with grenades) *'Full Force '- Explosives (M40 or claymore) related *'Get Real '- Win one game of Hardcore Team Deathmatch *'Get to the Choppa!' - Getting the final kill in the match by using the gunnery chopper *'Ghillie in the Mist'''- 300 kills with sniper rifles *'Ghostrider '- ? *'Givin' Static '- Call in X number of Anti-UAV *'Global Thermonuclear War '- Call in 2 nukes *'Godhand '- Call in 2 AC-130s in one game *'Grassy Knoll '- Grassy Knoll accolade *'Hair Trigger 'Sniper- Hair trigger accolade? *'Hands Free '- ? *'Hardcore Only '- Win 10 rounds in Hardcore *'Headrush '- ? *'Heartbreaker'- Pink Hearts- ? *'Hello, My Name Is 'Classic nametag-'' Hello, it's personal challenge *'High Caliber Big Revolver Gun -'' Using Stopping Power *'Hijacker '- Steal X (10?) enemy care packages *'Highlander '- Finish an entire match without dying; you must get at least one kill in the match as well. *'Hot Shot '- ? *'ID Thief '- Use Copycat in a match, and kill the player that you copied *'Impaler ''Bloody sword'' - complete the challenge Commando Pro I *'Intergalactic '- get it playing sabotage *'Invisible '- Try combining a silenced weapon, cold blooded and ninja. *'Iron Lungs 'Sniper ''- Possibly from most ADS in round accolades *'It's Personal Hello! It's Personal- kill someone with a throwing knife after wounding them *'Jack-in-the-Box '- Kill 5 enemies within 5 seconds of spawning via Tactical Insertion *'''Joint Ops ''Marijuana leaves''- Kill an enemy within a smoke affected area *'Jump Jet 'Harriers- Call in 5 Harrier airstrikes (Unconfirmed) *'K Factor 'Bullet- something to do with bullet penetration *'Kleptomaniac 'Goth Pin-up Girl - Stealing opponents weapon ( x# of times) *'Living Dead '- Survive in Final Stand long enough to get back up. *'Lone Wolf 'Howling Wolf ''- Win a free-for-all match *'Low Profile '- Kill enemies with a sniper rifle while prone *'M4A1 '- Get all M4A1 weapon attachments *'Mad Man James Bond-style title - Complete 'Goodbye' challenge. *'Mad Bomber '- ? *'''Maj. - Reach Major Class *'Martyr '- Kill one enemy with martyrdom deathstreak perk *'Mastermind '- Kill the whole enemy team 4 times without dying *'Money Shot'! -Get a payback in the game winning killcam. *'NBK '- Get 3 longshots in one life *'New Jack - '''Get a throwing knife kill *'Ninja Ninja doing a flying kick - Stabbing enough enemies from behind? *'''Ninja ''Ninja stars''-? *'No 'Paddle- Kill someone cooking off a grenade before they throw it (martyrdoh challenge) *'Noob Tuber 'Hot Dog- Get a direct impact with a grenade launcher *'Not in the face!' - Daisies - be killed with a direct impact grenade from a launcher to the head. *'OMFG 'Paddle- ? *'Omnipotent 'Samurai mask- ? *'One Inch Punch '- ? *'Overwatch 'Helicopters - Call in X number of UAVs *'Perfectionist '- Fire an entire Sniper magazine into your enemies without missing *'Philanthropist' - ? *'Pineapple Express 'Pineapples has to do with one of the Frag Challenges, get "X" amount of kills *'Plane Whisperer - ?' *'Pop Off '- ? *'Preemptive Strike '- ? *'Protect and Serve '- Take a lot of damage to the riot sheild. (Best to stand in front of an auto turret and let it shoot the sheild..) *'Pro Gambler 'Pair of Dice - ? *'Public Enemy 'Shark - Win MVP Team Deathmatch *'Pushin' Daisies 'Daisies - Fall to your death. *'Pyromaniac '- Kill by blowing up a barrel *'Rainmaker 'raining money bills side to side ''- Get a certain number of paybacks in one game. *'Rain of Fire ' *'Reign Down '- ? *'Rejected Goth Pin-up girl ''- Backdraft II *'Reloaded '- Possibly most reloads in game, unknown *'Remote Viewer ''Green lense'' - Operate a remote attack command console (AC130 laptop, Chopper Gunner Laptop, Predator Missile Laptop, etc.) *'Re-Zero '''Prop plane and japanese sun - possibly get last kill with harrier *'Rival '- Kill the same enemy 5 times in a row in a single match *'S.S.D.D. Jungle camo -'' Reach Private class *'S.S.S.G ' *'SBD Crutches - ? *'Scar-H - '''By getting all attatchments for this gun *'Sgt'. ''Urban or arctic camo ''- Reach Sergent class *'Share Package '- Possibly having your care package by a teammate *'Shot Down Cowboy ''- Possibly having an aerial vehicle you deployed shot down *'Sidekick ''Snowmobiles'' - 3 kills in a row with your secondary weapon *'SIGINT 'Earth and satellite - ? *'Silent Shot '- ? *'Silent Strike 'Picture of suppressor - ? *'Silent Veteran 'Skulls ''- ? *'Skeet Shooter chicken running away - Hard Landing Challenge *'''Smash Hit Paddle - ? *'Solid Steel '- survive (30) grenades with blast shield *'Speed Demon 'Car wheel ''-? *'Spy Game '- ? *'Straight U'p ''Graffiti - ? *'Streaker '- Get 10 kills in a row without dying *'Stun Gun '- Kill an enemy while your are stunned. *'Submit to Authority 'Green lense ''- Get ''X amount of kills while controlling a Chopper Gunner console (via care package or killstreak) or remote kills (Predator,AC130,Pave Low). *'Suppressor 'Picture of suppressor- set number of kills with silencer? *'Sureshot 'Sniper - Unload every bullet in a clip on target *'Surgical 'Red cross ''- Go through an entire clip of AR ammo without missing a shot? *'TacDel '- Destroy 30 Tactical Insertions *'Take a Stab '- Complete the carnie 2 challenge(throwing knives 15 kills) *'Tango Down Blowing smoke off a barrel - Kill every member of the opposing team. *'''Team Player ''Snowmobiles ''- Call in care package and allow a teammate to take it *'Tha Bomb '- ? *'The Avenger 'Blowing smoke off a barrel - Avenge the death of 3 teammates *'The Feared 'Great White shark - Place Top 3 in Five Free-For-All Matches *'The Legend 'Horizon with three men on horses - Be the last man standing on your team in a search and destroy match *'The Mad Bomber '- ? *'The Mastodon '- ? *'The Specialist 'The Union Jack- ? *'The Watchman '- calling in 100 ''UAV's *'Think Fast!' - Possibly Throwing Knife or grenade kill-related, or direct impact kill using equipment (I.E. grenade, special grenade) *'Thermonuclear War'''- Get 3 nukes *'Time is Money '- After getting 5 Payback!''s with Semtex grenades. *'Time on Target '- ? *'To the Extreme '- ? *'Toxic '- Get Nuked *'Trackstar Car - ? *'''Transformer ''Pave Low'' - Get a Game Winning kill with a Pave Low *'True Liar' Harriers - Complete True Liar challenge *'Unbreakable '- Survive 30 grenades with the riot shield *'Voyeur 'Brunette Pin-up girl - Shoot through and break a glass window killing an enemy on the other side. *'Wargasm '- ? Flags *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *El Salvador *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hong Kong *India *Iran *Ivory Coast *Luxembourg *Mexico *Netherlands *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *Reverse Irish *Reverse Italian *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Africa *South Korea *Sweden *Taiwan *United Arab Emirates *United Kingdom *United States of America Known emblems * Call of Duty characters' heads: ** Ghost ** Al-Asad ** SSgt. Griggs ** Makarov ** Soap * HMMWV (Hummvee) * Shotgun shells * Dogtags * Bar of pink soap * A single pistol * Steaks * Rank * Dual pistols * Shark face * Black Skull * Golden Eagle * Man in Crosshairs * Rank insignias * Infinity Ward logo * Crutches * Marijuana leaf * Heartbeat sensor * Men raising flag (Iwo Jima) * Hearts * Tan Beret * Red Beret * Medic Helmet * Parachute * Juggernaut head * Silver Flask * UFO * Cartoon girl's head * Painkiller pill * Martyrdom grenade * Copycat Head * Heart Beat Sensor * Velociraptor Talon * Crossed Knives * A Single Throwing Knife * "Bling" perk emblem Known animated emblems *Rotating Skull *Rotating UAV - Call in 50 UAVs *Rotating Air drop - Call in 50 Airdrops *Rotating Predator missile - Call in 50 Predator Missiles. *Rotating Emergency Airdrops - Call in 25 Emergency Airdrops *Rotating Sentry Gun - Call in 50 Sentry Guns. *Rotating Harrier - Call in 30 Harriers *Rotating Nuclear Symbol - Call in 10 Tactical Nukes Reference AC-130 Rotating Emblem- Call in 25 AC-130's